respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Italy
• Tier 8 of Week 2 in Road to Glory 2016 • Tier 2 of Trail 1 of the Carnival 2018 (Event) • Tier 5 of Trail 4 of the Trick or Treat (Event) • (through Born to Dye Pack) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 2|Clip Size? = 30, 45 when upgraded |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Assault Weapon|currency = Gold}} Lit1.png|Little Italy In Menu. Lit2.png|Little Italy Equipped View. 2015-07-06_15.08.50.png|As Seen In-Game. Lit4.png|Little Italy With Graphic Bug. Little italyimage.jpg|Little Italy In Shop. Littleitalyirlimage.jpeg|The "Little Italy" in Real Life. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.48.55 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.49.02 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). The Little Italy is a Sub-machine Gun, based upon the Thompson SMG, unlocked at level 6 with a fast rate of fire and high Damage along with a 30 bullet clip capacity, which can be upgraded to 45 bullets per clip. It boasts good Accuracy along with medium Range and Agility, and is purchasable for . Strategy Due to the Damage and Accuracy of this weapon, coupled with its fast rate of fire, you are able to swiftly eliminate your opponent, albeit at mid-Range because of its two bar Range.You can however, move pretty quickly with the weapon, making it a decent weapon to use overall. The price of the Little Italy is very affordable as it is the cheapest premium weapon in the game. The Little Italy can also hold its own in gunfights, so don't underestimate the power of this weapon in the right hands. Bronco Bronco at the start of the game carries the Little Italy and he can easily take out a lot of enemies with it due to his high Health. It is possible to defeat him with any weapon, so don't lose hope! Tomato sauce, meatballs and bullets The achievement, "Tomato sauce, meatballs and bullets " can be attained by killing 50 enemies with the Little Italy. Analysis Advantages *High fire rate. *Nice Accuracy. *Nice clip size. * Good Damage. * Can run fairly well with the weapon. * Decent Agility. * Accurate when standing still. Disadvantages *The gun is basically an Assault Rifle that sacrifices Range for Damage. *Damage drops off significantly at long range. *Not many people buy this gun as they buy the Blunderbuss once they have saved up enough gold. *Slightly inaccurate when moving. Trivia *The name "Little Italy" comes from the fact that the real life weapon, the Thompson SMG, was often used by Mafias based in the US, Italy, Sicily and Little Italy in New York. *'Little Italy' can also be a reference to the famous quote "Say hello to my little friend" which is said by the protagonist before firing. *This is rated as the weakest gun that has a gold based price. *The Little Italy is the cheapest premium gun in the game. *Another game named Blitz Brigade has a weapon with a very similar model of the Little Italy named Madford SMG. Both are Thompson SMGs but the Little Italy has a bandage. * The Little Italy looks similar in appearance to the World War II SMG called the Pistolet Pulemet Shpagina (PPSh). * During sales it was purchasable for , making it the cheapest Gold weapon. Even after the sale it's still ( ). *The Little Italy needs 2 bullets to explode Exploding Barrels. *It is the first gun in the game that has a circular ammo clip. *The Little Italy got its first skin during the Road to Glory 2016 Event. **Also, due to many positive feedbacks from players about the Siege Cannon's new Aqua Skin during the Hand Grenade Fest 3 (Event), that same skin was brought back for many different beloved "classic" weapons: Revolver, Double Barrel Shotgun and Stig Rifle; thus, making those 4 the only weapons in the game to have the same skin (although this, the Airsoft SMG, the Heavy Machine Gun and the SMG Howling are the only ones to share the same skin, Crimson Skin). See also * Bronco. * Airsoft SMG. * Stig Rifle. * SMG Howling. Category:Assault Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons